1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an LCD adopting a gate driver on array (GOA) substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays, on account of their high resolution requirement, are widely applied to various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, computer displays, and notebook computer displays.
A conventional LCD comprises a source driver, a gate driver, and an LCD panel. The gate driver is comprises a shift register, a logic circuit, a level shifter, and a digital buffer for the design of conventional LCD panels. The shift register is mainly used for outputting a scanning signal to the LCD panel at every fixed interval. As for an LCD panel with the resolution of 1024×768, the red (R), green (G), and blue (B) sub-pixels are arranged horizontally. Take the refresh rate of 60 Hz for example. The display time of each frame is about 1/60=16.67 ms. So the pulse of each scanning signal is about 16.67 ms/768=21.7 μs. The pixels are charged and discharged to a required voltage for showing corresponding grayscales on the time of 21.7 ρs with the source driver.
To produce an LCD with a narrow border, the gate drivers are fabricated on array (GOA). The LCD comprises a controller, a source driver, a GOA unit, and a panel. The panel comprises a pixel array section. When clock signals and controlling signals of gate drivers are transmitted to the GOA unit, the GOA unit will generate a scanning signal and transmit the scanning signal to pixels arranged in the pixel array section. Meanwhile, the source driver will output a grayscale voltage to the pixels arranged in the pixel array section.
The both sides of the panel are just where the sealant is coated. Vapors may seep down to the sealant due to ageing, poor quality, poor coating, or other cause, resulting in short circuits among controlling signals of the GOA circuits and further burning the panel out.